Claro de Luna
by Marii-Merce
Summary: Si la vida solo te da dolor, agonía y sufrimiento. Si te sacan cruelmente todo lo que más deseas. No tienes nada… ¿Luchas o no? ¿Te animas a seguir o simplemente te rindes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes son de la gran y única Stephenie Meyer, creadora de un mundo de fantasía único llamado Crepúsculo. Solo la historia le pertenece a mi loca cabecita y a sus descerebradas ideas. Está prohibida toda reproducción de la historia sin mi consentimiento en una red social u otra página web.

* * *

**Summary:** Si la vida solo te da dolor, agonía y sufrimiento. Si te sacan cruelmente todo lo que más deseas. No tienes nada… ¿Luchas o no? ¿Te animas a seguir o simplemente te rindes?

* * *

**Prólogo**

"El mundo puede ser perfecto, el destino puede ser compresivo, la vida una maravilla... solo cuando ellos así lo desean. El destino, el mundo y la vida viven a su antojo, destruyendo o armando vidas… pero por más crueles que sean, todo tiene un propósito. "Nada es para siempre" – seria la frase perfecta para esta historia; llena de dolor, agonía y sufrimiento a causa del cruel trío del destino, el mundo y la vida."

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Reneé llamando a su pequeña hija de tan solo unos cortos 5 años - ¡Deja los libros en su lugar! ¡Tenemos que volver a casa!

Reneé Swan era muy divertida y cálida, pero muy estricta cuando la situación lo requiere. Era una gran madre y esposa, dispuesta a dar todo, incluso lo que no tiene, por las personas que más ama. Callada y compresiva, amaba y confiaba en cada persona del pequeño pueblecillo de Forks. Dueña de unos ojos azules como el mar y un cabello dorado, estaba casada con el Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan.

- Ya voy, mami – contestó la pequeña Isabella cerrando el enorme libro que había escogido para leer aquella mañana. Puede que solo haya leído la introducción de aquel libro, pero terca como una mula, se negaría a dejarlo hasta completarlo.

Dueña de unos ojos marrones como chocolates y un cabello del mismo misterioso color, Isabella Marie Swan era la única hija del Jefe Swan y Reneé. Podía ser pequeña, pero Isabella tenía el conocimiento mucho más avanzado que cualquier otro niño de su edad. Mejillas levemente sonrojadas y un poco tímida, era perspicaz e intuitiva, difícil de relacionarse con gente que no conoce y cariñosa con los que sí.

- Gracias por los libros, Srta. Cullen – agradeció Isabella a la gentil bibliotecaria, Esme Cullen. Era madre y esposa de la misma edad que su madre, trabajaba en la biblioteca mientras su amable esposo estaba como enfermero en el hospital local.

- No me lo agradezcas, Isabella – contesto Esme poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña lectora – Los libros se hicieron para leerse, no para que se llenen de polvo en los estantes. Gracias a ti, pequeña, los libros se sienten muy cómodos en esta vieja biblioteca, o si no estaría tan aburridos…

- ¿Los libros pueden aburrirse, Tía Esme? – curiosidad a Isabella no le faltaba. Le interesaban cosas que a los demás niños les podría parecer aburrido, pero que a ella le parecían cosas muy interesantes.

- Si… y muchooo – respondió divertida la dueña del cabello color caramelo.

Isabella agradeció de nuevo que le dejase leer los libros y se despidió de Esme con un sincero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Luego fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre, quien la esperaba en la entrada con una de sus cálidas sonrisas maternales.

- Hoy aprendí muchas nuevas palabras – contaba Isabella a su madre camino a casa, que no quedaba lejos de la tranquila y silenciosa biblioteca que tanto amaba ella.

- ¿En serio no quieres ir a la escuela aun, mi cielo? Eres muy inteligente y seguro te divertirás yendo al Kínder.

- No mami, hay muchos niños y estaría muy alejada de ti.

- En el Kínder de la Srta. Cope no hay tantos niños, Isabella. Además siempre voy a estar contigo, no me voy a ir, ¿ok?

- No

- Eres testaruda igual a tu padre…

Era un día frio y nublado en el pequeño Forks, las nubes más negras y grandes amenazaban en el horizonte, en cualquier momento empezaría a llover o incluso a nevar. Toda la familia Swan amaba la nieve, no solo Isabella, Charlie había crecido en Alaska, una ciudad en donde siempre cae nieve, y Reneé, aunque había pasado toda su vida en Arizona, se mudo al estado de Washington con sus padres solo para ver nevar. ¿La nieve pude significar tanto para una familia? Si, para esta familia tan unida… Si.

La tarde y noche de aquel día había pasado entre risas y juegos en la casa de los Swan. El Jefe Swan había vuelto de su trabajo mucho antes por falta de actividad y no se había separado de su hija y su esposa desde esa tarde. Momentos de recuerdos no faltaron, aunque no nevó como la mayoría de la gente en el pueblo esperaba… Las manecillas del reloj se movían con rapidez, amenazantes de que un nuevo día había dado fin.

- Buenas noches mi querida Bella – se despidió Charlie utilizando el apodo que había inventado para su pequeña hija – Mañana será otro día genial.

- Chau papi – respondió Bella con una voz apenas audible por el cansancio que padecía, había jugado toda la tarde y había quedado extremadamente exhausta.

- Que duermas bien mi querida niña – le susurró en su oído Reneé a su hija, quien ya se estaba a punto de dormir – Te extrañaremos en nuestros sueños.

Si bien no era un adiós para siempre, ni siquiera era demasiado el lapso de tiempo en que ya no la vería, Reneé no era buena con las despedidas. Le costaba despedirse de alguien a quien amaba; todos los días, cuando Charlie iba a trabajar, lo abrazaba como si por alguna terrible jugada del destino, no lo volviera a ver.

-Mami… - susurró la pequeña - ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste esta mañana?

-¿Qué cosa, cariño?

- Lo de estar siempre juntas, que siempre estaríamos juntas… - contestó insegura.

- Claro que sí, mi cielo. Estaremos todos juntos en tu pequeño corazoncito, ¿sí?

- No van a entrar.

- Te prometo que si – rió – Y para asegurártelo, te daré algo muy especial.

Reneé se saco el pequeño collar de plata que tenía en el cuello, observándolo detenidamente para luego sonreír y enseñárselo a Isabella, quien miraba extrañada la acción de su madre.

- Esto, cariño – señalo el collar – Te probara que siempre estaremos juntos. Tu papá, tú y yo.

La niña de ojos de chocolate agarró el pequeño dije de corazón que tenía el collar y lo abrió despacio, a la atenta mirada de sus padres. En el momento en que abrió el pequeño corazón, una dulce sinfonía se extendió por toda la habitación, tan suave y simple que hasta el viento podría llevarlas sin problemas. Dentro del corazón se imponía una pequeña fotografía…_"Demasiado pequeña..." – según Isabella. _La foto era de la familia Swan, el 13 de septiembre… minutos después de que haya nacido la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan, dueña de ojos marrones como el chocolate, piel pálida como Blancanieves y mejillas sonrojadas como el tenue color rosado de las flores en invierno. Reneé, quien sostenía a su pequeña en sus brazos, desprendía alegría por todos lados, con una sonrisa enorme y la alegría impuesta en sus ojos azules. Charlie, firme pero alegre al lado de su esposa y su hija, también se hallaba extremadamente feliz… su niña era tan hermosa como su razón para existir.

- Es hermoso, mami – fue lo único que pudo decir Bella antes de bostezar.

- Ok, la Bella Durmiente tiene que descansar de nuevo – contestó a la vez en que ponía el collar alrededor del cuello de Bella y la acostaba dulcemente en su camita recién adquirida.

_- Te quiero mami_ – susurró Bella antes de sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_ Yo también te amo, mi angelito _– con estas palabras y con un sincero beso en la frente. Reneé cumpliría su promesa, una promesa que sostenía que siempre se quedaría al lado de su hija… si importar nada.

_Una promesa que se selló con un sencillo collar con un dije en forma de corazón y una hermosa sinfonía…aquella llamada_

_ Claro de Luna…_

* * *

¡Sorpresaa! _  
_

Hola personas que creían que dejaba FanFiction! ¡He aqui mi nueva historia...! Ok, no actualize mis otras historias... lo admito! Pero es que tenia esta historia en mi cabeza que me decia..._"Publicame, escribeme...!" _Y no me dejaba pensar en las demas! Así que, aviso que esta historia es muy egoista xD ¿Vieron que es diferente a las demas? Si, ya que la narradora oficial de la historia soy yo! La historia la narro yo señores!

Efectivamente, la historia lleva el nombre de _Claro de Luna_, por la sinfonia compuesta por Bethoven y por Debussy. Una hermosa composicion... me llegó hasta el corazon :'3

La historia, esta compuesta por 2 categorias: Romance & Tragedia. Muuchaaa tragedia y llanto.

Subiré el primer capitulo cuando por lo menos tenga 5 reviews... no quiero subir una historia que nadie leera.

Las quiero!

Ojala les guste!

#Marii

PD: De ahora en mas responderé los review! Asi sus dudas, quejas, etc... solo pregunten C:


	2. ¡Pasen por favor!

**Importante!**

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale, adLCullen, Marii-Cullen- 12

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias.


End file.
